Destiny
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura's powers start to slowly diminish when she faces the death of her mother Tsunade. The spell in chapter one belongs to the show charmed, all spells after that will be my own creation, yes I am a pagan, no negativity please. While I believe in Harm none, I also believe in take no crap either, I am NOT satanic. I do not follow the christian devil.


_**A/N: The song lyrics displayed are to a song called Bell, Book and candle by Eddie Reader. The spell used is from the charmed show. For the purpose of the first chapter I needed a quick reference and this was the only one I could find. All spells following this chapter will be my own.**_

Sakura could feel the agitation building up in her body, like lava in a volcano ready to explode. Ever since the death of her mentor and mother Tsunade, Sakura has been unable and unwilling to admit the loss of such a well-known Shinobi. Kakashi tried to invite her out to Ichiraku's with the rest of the team only for her to refuse, Naruto tried to talk to her only to be shut out. Even Sasuke tried to irritate her to get her to vent, only to come up short and failing. Thus this is how the three members of Team 7 found themselves on the bridge sighing in frustration.

Sakura found herself sighing as she looked out her bedroom window, the skies clear and the sun shining bright. She pulled the covers off and stood, walking to the window as she looked down at the bridge and saw her team. She could feel loneliness swelling within her as she sank to the floor crying silently.

Sasuke suddenly tensed and walked towards Sakura's while the others were arguing on the best way to coax Sakura from the house. For some reason he felt she needed him and he would not deny instinct. He knocked on her door before opening it, hearing soft sobs from her room. He moved up the stairs and entered her room, softly moving towards her so as not to frighten her. Sakura felt Sasuke's chakra seconds before his arms came around her and she buried her face in his neck as she cried.

 **The blue around the morning moon**

 **The color of your eyes**

 **I remember holding you**

 **A fall through summer skies**

 **You're everything that I've become**

 **In every word I say**

 **I need a bell, book and candle**

 **To keep your ghost away**

Sasuke looked up as Naruto and Kakashi showed up and looked at her feeling useless for not being able to help her through the death of her mother. Sasuke knew that Sakura was well versed in her ways as a witch and knew there were ways of her seeing the spirits of her loved ones that have departed the world of the living. He also knew that being so soon after Tsunade's death, the other side wouldn't let her cross over yet.

 **White horses on a troubled sea**

 **Your smile will flash through time**

 **Up ahead a blackbird's wing**

 **Your hair will come to mind**

 **Every time I see your face**

 **When I have to pray**

 **I need a bell, book and candle**

 **To keep your ghost away**

Sasuke whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead gently, helping her stand and moving over towards her bed. Sitting her down he took a place beside her, Kakashi on the other side with Naruto in the back, all 3 holding onto her. Kakashi nudged Naruto and indicated that Sasuke could take things over from there and the two left Sasuke with Sakura. After about half an hour, she stopped crying and Sasuke told her he would be right next door if she needed him before leaving.

Sakura looked over to the picture next to her of Tsunade and herself together, her arm wrapped around her mother in a happy pose when she had finally surpassed her mother in everything. Sakura felt the breeze shift and closed her eyes, wishing her mother were there with her.

 **Just before the thunder roars**

 **I sense you next to me**

 **And as I move through nature**

 **I know where you must be**

 **So must keep myself apart**

 **Here is where I'll stay**

 **With a bell, book and candle**

 **To keep your ghost away**

Sakura wiped her eyes and got dressed after a shower. She ran her brush through her hair to remove all tangles before grabbing her herb bag and leaving. Sakura stopped outside her door and closed her eyes, facing the sky and she took a deep breathe in. Sakura knew it was a brand new day and that Tsunade wouldn't want her to waste it by grieving forever. Sakura made her way outside the gates, smiling when she saw her boys waiting for her. Sasuke smiled, while Naruto waved enthusiastically and Kakashi nodded towards her. 'My family is still growing mother…forever' she thought to herself as she ran to catch up with them.

They all stayed with her while she moved through the forest, searching for her herbs. She found Mullein, wormwood and cedar within moments and made their way back to the shoppes in Konoha. She stopped at her favorite shoppe and picked up her dittany, aconite, yew bark, mugwort, copal pieces, willow bark, cypress twigs, mandrake root, and she stopped at the fruit stand and picked up an apple. Sakura made her way home, feeling happier than ever, Sasuke walked beside her after they parted ways with Naruto and Kakashi at the Ramen stand.

Sakura stopped at her home and let Sasuke in, she had no need to hide who she was from him, he had already seen everything she could do and didn't care for her less because of it. Sakura sliced the apple so the pentagram was displayed in the center of the fruit and arranged it on a tray alongside the packets of herbs she bought at the shoppe and the pieces she picked in the forests before taking it to her room. She had Sasuke hold the tray while she opened the door and stepped in, Sasuke behind her as he set the tray down on the floor.

Sakura placed her candles in a circle on the floor, She carefully lit them and placed incense in the spaces of candles. She sat in the center and carefully added the herbs to her offering dish. As she was adding the herbs she said softly "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here" Sakura took her athame and sliced her fingertip and placed a few drops of her blood into the dish before continuing. "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me" Sakura sat and waited, her eyes widening when she saw flying orbs of light flying in a circle.

"Sakura…..I cannot stay long. I am not even supposed to be here" Tsunade said softly, aching to hold her daughter and comfort her, her hands fell uselessly to her side when she realized Sakura's hands would pass through her, She turned mournful eyes to Sasuke and he seemed to understand.

"Sakura, you have to ask her what you wanted, she can't stay here, she needs to be on the other side before the guardians come for her." Sasuke explained, his hand holding her arm gently to keep her from running for her mother's spirit. "Sakura, you need to ask her about your father and brother. Before it is too late"

"Who are they Mother? People are talking and I have no idea why." Tsunade sighed before explaining that Orochimaru was her father and for obvious reasons it was kept silent, to even speak of him in the village meant to face death, the same for her brother Sasori who was taken to the sand village to keep him away from her. Sakura was shocked when she discovered that Orochimaru wished to use her as a test experiment while Sasori wished to kill her out of the fact he felt she robbed him of a family.

After she finished explaining, Tsunade said she had to go and faded into nothing, returning to the other side. Sakura felt tears well in her eyes as she fell into Sasuke's arms once again. Sakura now knew the truth about everything, the hushed whispers, the strange looks, the glares from those who felt she didn't deserve to be a leaf shinobi, everything. Sasuke whispered it would be alright and rocked her slightly until she fell asleep in his arms. Putting out the candles he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed and tucked her in before cleaning up her room and packing everything away.

Sasuke closed her book and tucked it back into her drawer, he knew she would attempt to summon her mother, and it went against the laws of the other side but he would rather be there with her as she attempted it than not be and risk something happening. He sighed as he shut the door behind him and locked it, placing the key on her nightstand before kissing her forehead softly. He laid down on the couch and fell asleep himself.


End file.
